


Deep Down

by thewiggins



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiggins/pseuds/thewiggins
Summary: Maybe he always knew.





	Deep Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Weekly prompt #124, Deep Down.

She’s all he thinks of most days and this one’s no exception. He sits on the cold sarcophagus, smoking a cigarette and drinking harsh whiskey. He wonders how he didn’t see it sooner, recognize what was bubbling inside him.

Maybe he always knew. Deep down. He knocks back another shot. Yeah. Maybe. Ever since he first saw her dancing _(graceful as a sonnet)_ while that singer crooned about stupid things.

Sooner or later, Spike’s going to have to do an incredibly stupid thing and tell her. Who knows? Maybe she even feels the same way: deep, deep down. Yeah. Right.


End file.
